The Wolf Versus the Okashira
by Rurouni-Sano
Summary: Who would win? Both chapters from different points of view. Chapters 3 and four will be fight scenes.
1. Saito

The Wolf Versus The Okashira

So, my friends and I are debating over who would win, Saito Hajime (he kicks ass), or Aoshi Shinomori (doesn't kick ass). You can tell whose side I'm on.

_But, that doesn't mean he will win. No, I'm going to let you, the reader, decide! I'll write most of the battle here, then, when you review, say whom you think will win, and I'll finish the battle._

_Enjoy!_

_R.S._

Saito Hajime sat down and dug into his bowl of plain soba. He had just gotten off duty as 'Fujita Goro' in a large town away from his home, and was planning to enjoy his one-week vacation with his wife Tokyo. He was offered some sake, but he declined, and responded by saying that he preferred to eat his soba without sake.

Of course, the true reason was that when he drank, he would get the itch to kill.

Fujita finished his meal, paid for it, and left the restaurant. He was in traveling clothes, since he had some distance to traverse. However, he did have his trusty katana by his side, for he knew that danger was always afoot in Japan.

As he walked down the road, Saito wondered about his life-long enemy, Himura Kenshin. It had been a while since their blades had last crossed, and he was the only enemy he hadn't slain. In fact, Saito thought to himself, he could be considered the second strongest swordsman in Japan. Of course, there was the fact of the matter of… Oh, what was his name? Aoshi? Yeah, that was it. Aoshi Shinomori, former head of the Oniwabanshu.

He laughed to himself. If he recalled correctly, Battousai had defeated Aoshi quite easily the last time they squared off. Even if, through the unlikeliest chances, the glory hound challenged him, he had no chance of winning.

Suddenly, Saito stopped. For a man in a white jacket with two short swords in one sheath, the dual kodachi, stood before him.

"Draw your blade, Saito," Aoshi said. "As you draw your last breath."

"Fool. Even if you did beat me, which is unlikely, what would you gain from it?" Saito asked. His sword was still untouched.

"Battousai, as we both know, is the strongest in Japan. Who, then, is the second strongest?" Aoshi asked.

"Insolent child. You crossed paths with him twice in your life, and nearly died both times. I fought against him during the Bakumatsu countless times. You think that you stand a chance against the last wolf of Mibu?" Saito drew his katana as the ninja drew his dual kodachi.

"Don't let that get to your head, old man. I will claim the title of the strongest, no matter what the cost."

"Come then, and meet 'swift death to evil'," Saito responded, and got into the first form of the gatotsu. "There will be no holding back…" Saito then charged at the ex-Okashira.

Alright, I know it's short for a first chapter. But, at least you know one thing: this will have 3 chapters! Well, I'll leave you with that.

R&R (read and relax)

R.S.


	2. Aoshi

The Wolf Versus the Okashira

_Well, I received a complaint about how I wrote the story, with regard to Aoshi. Oh, and so you all know, it's 2-1 in Aohsis' favor. This chapter will be from Aoshis POV._

_R.S._

_I do not own the Wolves of Mibu or the Oniwabanshu._

Shinomori Aoshi walked down the empty road. He was used to it, of course. Ever since the mansion, he had always been alone. The training, the trails, and even now, after all the strife was over, he was alone.

Aoshi was surprised at how Misao had reacted to his proposal. She had flatly refused to join him. And now, since he had visited his comrades' graves one last time, he was going to train harder this time. He had to beat the Battousai. Now that all of his emotions were gone again, he had nothing else to live for but to take the title of the strongest.

He had been walking down this road for a couple of days now, and had only seen a few pilgrims. He continued walking, and adjusted his dual kodachi on his shoulder, switching it to his other arm.

The swords had scared off anyone who might wish harm for him. Now, however, a different kind of man was approaching. The only man besides Himura who could stand up to him

Saito Hajime.

Aoshi stopped as the older man did. He then was overcome with the urge to destroy this man, to prove to himself and to his dead comrades that he could take on an opponent and kill him.

"Draw your blade, Saito," Aoshi said. "As you draw your last breath."

"Fool. Even if you did beat me, which is unlikely, what would you gain from it?" Saito asked. His sword was still untouched.

"Battousai, as we both know, is the strongest in Japan. Who, then, is the second strongest?" Aoshi asked.

"Insolent child. You crossed paths with him twice in your life, and nearly died both times. I fought against him during the Bakumatsu countless times. You think that you stand a chance against the last wolf of Mibu?" Saito drew his katana as the ninja drew his dual kodachi.

"Don't let that get to your head, old man. I will claim the title of the strongest, no matter what the cost."

"Come then, and meet 'swift death to evil'," Saito responded, and got into the first form of the gatotsu. "There will be no holding back…" Saito then charged at his opponent.

_Well, that's all for now. I promise to work on the actual fight scene. I just wanted to show you the story from Aoshis' POV._

_R&R_

_R.S._


End file.
